Chemicals React
by Jessse020
Summary: Sora is just a girl in just a village. After an encounter with the Avatar she runs into Zuko. Or, well, he captures her. But what'll happen when he develops feelings for the girl whom is already completely head over heals with him. Chemicals React will be better that the summary, I swear! Zukoxoc Zuko/oc
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, first off, I completely think there aren't enough ZukoxOC stories around here. Guess what? I am making one BITCHES! I am such a Zuko fangirl it's impossible. My friends always complain I am either talking about him or L from death note. Ah well, here ya'll go! This story starts right after the 3th episode when Aang finds monk Giatso's skeleton. **

**Disclaimer: if I owned Atla, it would be a cheesy romance story and nobody would watch it and stuff.**

* * *

_TWACK!_ As my arrow hit the tree my curses were heard through the trees. I bet I scared off all of the animals in hearing range. Darn it.

Well, I guess I should explain what I am doing here huh? My name is Sora. I am very tiny, about 1,60 meters. Stop laughing! I have the usual brown hair and green eyes of an earthkingdom civilian. I just love my hair hanging all loose, letting the wind curl it. I am wearing boyish earthkingdom clothes: a short-sleeved green vest which reaches halfway my thighs, a three-quarter black shirt underneath. My green trousers stop right underneath my knees and my feet are shoved in black flats. The only thing making it girly is the black ribbon around my waist.

Oh, and I'm an orphan. Ever since birth though, my dad was a traveler with my mom. They settled here in this little village when my dad was very sick. He died and then my mom found out she was pregnant. But grief made her weak and sick and she died during giving birth to me. Ever since then I lived in the church in our village. I live there with three other orphans. We all get lessons in self-defense, which means archery, sword fighting and close combat.

Well anyway, I am just hunting in the forest surrounding our village right now. Nothing special. Or so it seemed.

"AAAAAAAH!" My arrow had flashed straight past my target Mr. Bunny and disappeared in between two trees. Whoops, I guess I hit someone again.

"Hello?" I asked when I jumped over the low bushes. There in the small clearing two boys, a girl, a sky bison and a flying lemur were all staring at me. One of the boys who seemed to be of the watertribe had my arrow through his wide left sleeve. Bursting out in laughter I pointed my finger at him, "That's the first time I hit something!" The other boy, who appeared to be a monk, grinned at me.

"Uh hey!" the monk-kid grinned at me, "I don't want to be rude, but, who are y-" He was cut off by the older looking watertribe idiot, "STOP ASKING HER QUESTIONS! What if she's firenation?!"

My eyebrows shot upwards, "Me , firenation? As if! I am completely harmless!" I snorted. The unladylike sound seemed to irritate the girl, whom was also in watertribe attire. She stood up, "Hi, I am Katara. The idiot is my brother Sokka, the airbender is Aang and these are Appa and Momo." She gestured towards every single member of their little pack.

"You're an airbender? Then you must be the avatar!" I practically screamed. Aang scratched the back of his shaved head and nodded sheepishly. "wow… my village practically worships you. Oi, you guys need a place to stay?" I asked in a rush.

"Yes we do! Well I mean, if we aren't bothering anyone." Katara said. I smiled, "No of course not. The church I live in usually harbors travelers." And as they all packed their things to go to the village I chattered on and on.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked. Aang smiled, "We are going to the northpole! Looking for a waterbending teacher." I stared at the young avatar in awe, "Wow, that's pretty far away. Is Katara a waterbender too?" Sokka looked mad, "Hey, why can't I be a waterbender?!" I stared at him, "You look to idiotic to be one." As our laughter and Sokka's angry words echoed through the woods we walked towards my village.

"You never told us your name." Katara said. I grinned, "I am Sora. A non-bender. Horrible at archery, but great at close-combat and swordfighting just like my father. Or so I've been told." I gestured at the thin sword strapped to my back, "This is the only thing I have left of my parents."

"You told us you live at a church?" Sokka asked. I nodded, "Yes indeed. All the orphans live there. Well, now it's just the four of us." Appa groaned causing me to jump, "Is he going to eat me?!" Aang laughed, "No, Appa couldn't harm anyone!"

"THIS is my village!" I smiled as they let their gaze wander over the small houses and the big house-like building in the middle. I pointed at the latter, "That's the church. Come on, let's check it out!"

As we entered the building I pointed at the paintings on the wall opposite of the door, "Those are all the avatars. One day, you will be in this painting too!" Aang gazed at the wallpainting. It was huge and covered the entire wall. The avatars were all lined up in a circular motion, their faces surrounding each-other. I pointed at the last one in the row, "Avatar Roku. You will be next to him." Sokka whistled inbetween his teeth, "Someone put a lot of time in this."

"Ah, more travelers I assume?" we turned around to stand face to face with the priest, father Shomu. I smiled, "Yep! And you wouldn't believe who!" I pushed Aang forwards, "The AVATAR!" Aang grinned awkwardly, "Uh hey…" Father Shomu sank to one knee, "Avatar, it's such an honor to have you here." I grinned at Aang's awkwardness and looked at the tall brown haired man dressed in a long green gown.

"Father, can they sleep here for a night or some?" I asked. Father Shomu stared up at me, "Child, why do you ask? Of course! Show them to their rooms please, my dear." With that he walked away. Weird man, I thought. Shrugging, I turned to the gang, "Come on guys!"

* * *

As the gang was settled and Appa and Momo were safely in the stables, I sat down and looked at the evening sun above the seawater. The village was located just out of sight for any firenation ships, behind a bunch of trees, but if they'd come closer to shore they'd see it easily. Which was the case right now. A big firenation ship made their way fastly towards the shore.

I jumped at the ringing of the alarmbells. Good, somebody had seen it too. The ship had now reached shore as the villagers gathered in front of the church. I sprinted towards them and saw Aang, Katara and Sokka looking around a bit frightened. I stopped next to them, panting, "A firenation ship. It just reached shore."

The three of them looked surprised and even more frightened. Aang muttered softly, "Zuko." I stared at him, "You mean the firenation prince? THAT Zuko?" They nodded.

Suddenly, "THERE THEY ARE!" a villager pointed at the trees. A bunch of rhinos stood there, firebenders on top. In the middle was a teenage boy, but he was too far away to see him clearly. He said something and the firebenders steered their rhinos forward. Then they attacked.

As fire irrupted from their fists, I charged at the firebenders, my sword drawn. Just like a few other villagers. Ducking underneath a fireball I ran past the first rhino, my sword cutting through the thick leather of its saddle. The firebender fell from the rhino's back and jumped up, shooting another fireball at me. I jumped over it and tried to attack him, but he was too quick. After a few seconds of dancing around each other, I managed to kick the guy roughly in the chin, knocking him out.

The village was lit on fire. Buildings burning down to the ground, people unconscious or worse. I spotted the avatar and his friends fighting a few meters away. I raced towards them and dragged them along, "You gotta go!" I yelled over all the noise. Katara understood and nodded.

We ran towards the stables and got Appa and Momo out. But as the trio climbed on the enormous beast fire flew over our heads. I whirled around and stood face to face with the teenage boy from earlier. His hands lit on fire. On the left side of his face was a scar. He had golden eyes and raven black hair, which was neatly shaven except for a diamond shape ponytail on the back of his head. His firenation armor shone brightly in the fire.

I pulled my sword and screamed, "Aang, go! I'll hold him of!" Aang's voice rang in my ear the next moment, "No, I am not letting you here! Come with us!" I smiled sadly at the offer, "I can't, my place is here." And as the firenation prince attacked I threw a burning piece of wood at Appa, whom took off in fright. I watched them fly away for a moment, but it didn't last long. I whirled around to face Zuko.

I countered the prince's furious attempt to knock me out. He was defiantly pissed off. "You must be a friend of the avatar. Trying to protect him with your own life." My hair smoldered a bit as I barely avoided the prince's attack, "Yes, I am one of his best friends." I lied. Zuko smirked, "Well then, you probably know where he's heading next." And with that he shot a tremendously fast fire punch at me, knocking me out affectively.

* * *

**Ooooooooh cliffy! A cookie for the person who knows what's happening next! So, review please! Really, I'd love to see what you think of this. That's it for now. Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHAT?! Just how many reviews and faves did I get in one day? WOAH! Just wow! And you, Aquarose, you get this… AMAZINGLY GOOD VIRTUAL CHOCOLAT-CHIP COOKIE! Happy? And Vicky Lexi Bennet of course gets a nice warm hug because she's (I suppose you're a she because… ya know… VICKY) just an awesome reviewer! Well, I suppose we should get on with the story. :3**

**Disclaimer: Duh… Do I look like a genius to you? NO! Then why do you think I own ATLA?**

* * *

I was lying on my stomage, my hands were tied behind my back and my brown hair clouded my vision. I looked up and saw trees move past me slowly and a foot next to my left ear. The slowly rocking of the rhino I apparently was lying on made me seasick.

Struggling with the ropes around my wrists I screamed, "Where are you taking me?" The person behind me on the rhino grabbed me by the back of my vest and pulled me up and sitting in front of him in one swift movement, "I am taking you to my ship." I recognized the voice.

"Why prince Zuko, you sure are kinky." If he was going to take me, I should try to annoy him, right? Woah, since when had he been this big? I noticed he was tall, but my head didn't even get past his chest!

I heard him grumble and his arms on either side of me held the rein a little tighter, "Shut up, you filthy peasant." I grinned at how easy it was to irritate him, "Wooooh! You sure like talking dirty!" I smirked as I heard Zuko's soldiers behind us chuckle.

I struggled with the rope. It sure was some quality rope, thick and strong. It was kind of- wait… My… "MY SWORD!" I yelled. Zuko nearly toppled of off the rhino at the loud sound. He sighed, "I have it here. Just don't yell." I groaned and slumped back in the saddle, not realizing I was sitting in Zuko's lap.

The ship wasn't as big as the other firenation ships I have seen, but it was still pretty darn big. I couldn't help but stare as we walked inside. An old man whom also was firenation stood there waiting for us. He pulled up an eyebrow as his gaze fell on me, "Prince Zuko, if you wanted to impress the young lady you shouldn't have tied her up like that." I like this old geezer.

Zuko grumbled and jumped of the rhino, and for the first time I could see his face clearly. He was pale, beautifully pale. Honey brown eyes bore into mine and his pink pouty lips mesmerized me to no end. On the left side of his face a huge burn I hadn't really noticed until now painted the skin red. His hands reached out for me, grabbed me by my sides and swiftly pulled me off the rhino.

"Just what are you staring at?" Zuko's voice ripped me out of my daze. I jumped slightly at the angry tone. My heart was still beating loudly and my cheeks were a bright red, "It's not like I stared at _you._ I was just staring." Zuko grumbled and tapped his foot impatiently to the ground, "You!" he yelled at the soldiers, "You bring her to my quarters."

I noticed the soldiers' smile being a little to… excited… "On second thought, I'll bring her there myself." Zuko muttered. He grabbed my shoulder and let me through a few halls. I tripped a few times, until Zuko had to untie the rope so I could grab something instead of crashing to the floor.

He opened a door which looked just like the others. "_This_ is your room? I would've thought you had something more fancy. You being a prince and all." I said as I darted inside. It was just a plain room with a matrass on the ground, a closet against the wall, a few candles in the corner and firenation flags on the walls.

Zuko closed the door behind him and turned around, "Where is the avatar heading next?" Woah, straight to business. "I don't know." I answered. Zuko's honey brown eyes flared with anger. He shot a small ball of fire toward me, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU DON'T KNOW?!" With that he left me, all alone in his room. The loud click of the door being locked echoing through my head.

* * *

I have no idea how long it has been. A long time probably. I had settled on the matrass in the middle of the room, the cover pulled over my ears. I felt horrible, you want to know why? Because the ship started to move a little while ago. I thought that Zuko would let me go when he realized I was of no use and this was all a diversion plan of mine so Aang could get away safely. But _nooooooooooooo_, that bratty prince had to take me with him to some unknown destination to capture Aang.

I ignored the clicking of the door and the incoming footsteps. Well, I ignored it until a certain _someone_ pulled the cover of off me. "Just WHAT are you doing in my bed?" I ignored Zuko and just pulled the cover out of his hands. I immediately got janked up by the thing closest to him, which was my hair. Ouch.

I yelped as he grabbed me by the arm, "I am asking you only once. Where is the avatar?" I stared him in the eyes, "Alright, he is-" I quickly let my knees buckle causing me to fall on my back. I placed my hands on either side of my head and pushed while kicking my feet into Zuko's chest. I landed crouched down on top of him and didn't waste any time. As I bolted out of the door I heard Zuko get up.

Racing down the halls I tried to remember the way back. Of course, my sense of direction is completely zero. I randomly burst into a room hoping it was the exit. It was not.

I stood in a room similar to Zuko's but a lot more… royal-ish… huge bed and all. In the middle of the room stood the old geezer from before.

The man smiled at me, "Ah, I was wondering when I got to see you." I stared at the man as he introduced himself, "My name is Iroh, I am Zuko's uncle and former general of the firenation." I groaned, if the old geezer had a temper anything like Zuko's I was going to jump of off this boat and swim all the way back.

"Would you care for a nice cup of tea?" Iroh smiled at me. I stared at the small table in the middle of the room containing a small platter with two teacups and a small kettle. "Yes sir, I certainly do." I said, I wasn't going to get of this darned ship anyway. I would just have to wait and see what faith had in store for me.

I giggled at the story Iroh just told me. Apparently Zuko used to be a bit of a prankster when he was younger. He had made a newborn monkeycrow walk in on an important meeting of some sorts in which all of the firenation royals had to attend to. Of course the small monkeycrow started to climb people and pull off wigs and that kind of stuff. I think I inhaled tea twice since Iroh started telling the story.

"Uncle! She escaped!" Zuko slammed the door open in a fit of fury, "Uncle, are you not liste- Uncle?" He stared at Iroh and then at me. Then his beautiful eyes lit with fire once again. Was he never going to calm down?

"Zuko, relax. It's not healthy to worry so much over a petty peasant." I muttered. Iroh stood up, "Nephew," he said ruefully, "you still have so much to learn. You never speak like that to a lady." Zuko eyed his uncle for a second, before giving me a hateful look and spat, "Come with me, _peasant._" Iroh shook his head at his nephew's antics and pushed me towards the door, "Out you go then!" he practically yelled joyfully.

I mumbled a thanks for the tea and walked next to Zuko back to his quarters. "Do you fear me?" The question startled me. I gazed at him, "Of course not. Why would I be afraid of a 15 year old boy?!" I asked. He gave me a hateful glance, "I am 16, and you should be afraid." He said, but I didn't miss the slightly relieved look in his eyes.

We rounded a corner, when two male firebender soldiers whom came from the opposite direction did the same. Conclusion: one painful collision with my face and a chestplate and an even pain fuller collision with Zuko's elbow in my stomage as I practically climbed him. I always am a little tense. Oh maybe I should get off of Zuko… yeah, that would be a good idea.

As I slowly climbed down I avoided Zuko's eyes and walked forward. He followed me a second later and we walked in silence for the rest of the way.

When we finally reached Zuko's room I quickly ran inside and snuggled up with his blankets once more, a yawn escaping me. I heard Zuko groan, "Get off the bed." I shook my head, "No. you could've just brought me to the brig you know." I heard Zuko walk through the room after he closed the door. I heard some things shift and then, "You are a girl. No warrior. You wouldn't survive the brig."

WHAT?! I jumped up from the matrass and scowled at him, "I am very strong! I bet I can defeat you in a proper fight!" A blush formed on my cheeks when I noticed Zuko was taking of his armor. He didn't notice or care me looking at him, and it took me a while to realize he had answered me rather tiredly, "We already had a proper fight remember? Now get off the bed, I want to sleep."

I walked over to Zuko and stared him in the eye, which actually didn't look very threatening from his perspective because of my height, "No, I don't remember." With a quick push he made me trip backwards over the mattress and onto the cold and very hard metal floor.

Zuko dropped himself on the mattress and with a flick of his wrist the candles in the corner of the room died, leaving the room dark and… well… just very dark… "You sleep there." He said harshly. I muttered to myself, "Can I at least get a blanket or something?" I wined. I heard Zuko shift but he didn't say nor do anything. I groaned and listened if I could hear Zuko fall asleep.

After about thirty minutes of listening and shivering I finally realized Zuko was sound asleep, "Zuko?" I whispered. I didn't want to wake the beast now, did I? When there was no reply I crawled closer on hands and knees. I slowly sat up next to him and tried to see something in the darkness. I was lucky. A thin ray of moonlight made its way through the thin opening these firebenders called a window and made Zuko's pale white face lit up and glow.

I admired him for a second. Did he know how he looked? Probably. He must've had tons of girls by now. Hell, he was probably still in a relationship right now! Wait… what am I thinking? He's the enemy! He's the prince of the enemy! Oh yeah, right. There's a reason for me sitting here, huh?

Zuko stirred in his sleep and opened his pink pouting lips slightly, letting out a moan. I jumped and hid behind the mattress. No further noises were made by the sleeping beauty whatsoever, so I decided to make my move.

As I leaned over the prince I softly took a hold of his blankets. My cold fingers brushed his skin, which felt like it was on fire. Is he starting to get a fever? Nah. He's a firebender, duh. I gripped the sheets tighter and slowly pulled them off of his body in one swift movement. I smirked as Zuko didn't react.

Woah, had those abs always been there? Wait, I am turning in a fangirl! Please, someone, slap me now!

I rolled myself in the blankets and sat in the corner of the room, exhaustion washing over me. I nodded off into Lala-land on the cold iron floor. Before I was completely asleep though, I kicked my green vest and black shirt and pants off. I always slept better in my undergarments.

* * *

I was awoken by bright morning light. I yawned and reached out for my sword, I always took it with me to bed. Always. Except tonight. Memories of yesterday came clashing down on me and suddenly I missed the busy little village I used to live in. The lacking of the three other orphans' loud laughing and bickering caused my heart to hurt a little.

Wait, I was lying on a mattress. Yesterday, I fell asleep in the corner of the room. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. There, facing the wall, sat Zuko. He was meditating or something. With every inhale, the flames of the candles in front of him grew bigger. Suddenly he turned his head, "Those scars on your back, where are they from?"

I was taken aback by the sudden question. Memories of my past flooded my mind as I shook my head, "From firenation soldiers." I replied curtly, then I smiled, "Are you the one whom laid me in your bed?" I asked. His reaction was priceless. He groaned, tensed his body and concentrated as hard as he could on the candles.

The door opened slowly. It was Iroh. Zuko didn't even turn to him and said, "The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have news about the Avatar." Iroh fidgeted and opened the door all the way, "Well there is news, prince Zuko, but you might not like it. Don't get to upset." Zuko again didn't move as he replied, "Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. Now whatever you have to say, I am sure I can take it." Iroh stroked his beard as I watched the two back and forth. I didn't want to miss a thing. Then Iroh said, "Okay then, we have no idea where he is."

Zuko exploded in a fit of fury, the candles in front of him spew their fire upwards till the point where they touched the ceiling. "What?!" he yelled as he jumped up. His reaction made me giggle, but what Iroh said caused me to laugh out loud, "You really should open a window in here." Zuko didn't pay his uncle nor me much attention as he yanked a paper out of his uncle's hand, "Give me the map!"

As Zuko looked over the map with a very concentrated face Iroh explained, "There have been multiple sightings of the Avatar, but he's impossible to track down." I rose from the mattress and stood on my tippy toes to see the map. Zuko sounded desperate, "How am I going to find him uncle? He's clearly a master of maneuvering." I stared at the crisscross black dotted line that represented Aang's path. I giggled, "Either that, or he's lost!"

Iroh looked at me and then he smiled knowingly at Zuko. Looking down at myself I realized I was still in my undergarments, and me being in Zuko's bed probably only fueled Iroh's suspicions of me and the hot-headed prince being an item. I grinned, I could have fun with this, "Zuko," I wined, "Can I borrow a shirt of yours? Mine is dirty." I ducked under his arms and popped up inbetween them, blocking his view on the map and placing my hands on his chest. He stared at me and frowned at my weird behavior.

Iroh chuckled, "Ah Zuko, I knew the young lady wasn't in your room just because she's friends with the avatar." The old geezer stroked his beard, "I suspect he's been very gentle with you? I didn't hear any noise at all last night." Zuko pushed me away, "It's not what it looks like uncle! She-" He roared angrily. Suddenly the room turned quiet as I turned around to grab my clothes in the corner. Iroh walked up to me, "Sora, dear, those are some awful scars you have. Mind telling me how you got them?"

I felt cold memories fill my head once again. I stood very still, my hair covering my face as I felt a hot tear move its way down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly and smiled at Iroh, "Where can I find the bathroom?" Zuko took an angry step forward, "Why do you keep avoiding the question?" he yelled at me. Iroh turned at Zuko with anger and authority written on his face, "Zuko, respect her privacy and show her to the bathroom."

Zuko grumbled and grabbed a shirt, he held the door open for me as I finished putting on my dirty clothes. I joined him and he and I walked in silence. But not for long. He held open another door and mumbled, "Here's the bathroom." He then handed me the shirt, "And here's a clean shirt." I smiled a thank you and closed the door.

The bathroom was nothing special. Just a bath and a big ass mirror on the wall. I turned the knob of the faucet and the bath filled with nice hot water. I took of my clothes and looked through the mirror at the scars on my back. There were two of them: the biggest one started at my right hip and ended on my left shoulder blade while the second one was parallel to the first, but a lot smaller. They were both as width as my wrist. I sighed and climbed in the bath. The hot water and steam making me feel at ease and I sighed contently. Maybe one day I'd be back in my village again… Maybe…

**Our dear Sora is such a teaser isn't she? Also, is Zuko OOC here? I certainly hope not, because then I'd lose all of you awesome-ass reviewers and readers! Well anyway, I am hoping that this chapter will satisfy you all and that you will except it as an apology for taking so long. Also, I am still trying to decide whether or not I make Sora a bender. What do you think? (No, I am not going to tell you what kind of bender.)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and faves I got! I love you all! Please keep them coming! I feel so loved when they do :P**

**Disclaimer: Well, I can't even own my cat properly so how could I own ATLA?**

* * *

As I walked out of the bathroom I found Zuko leaning against the opposite wall, eyes closed and arms folded neatly against his chest. I grinned and stood on my tippy toes, letting my lips brush his ear as I whispered, "Wake up, sunshine."

His eyes flew open and he tripped over his own feet, "Are you finally done?," he asked me angrily and with a faint blush on his cheeks. Was this guy ever calm?

Zuko regained his cool composure and looked me up and down. I was wearing the shirt he had given me, but it was a little big. I guessed it would reach just below his hips whereas on me it stopped just above my knees. It was a dark red with golden and black edges. On either sides there were slits that started mid-thigh. I had wrapped my black scarf around my waist much like my earthkingdom attire. On my feet were my famous black flats.

Zuko had again a tiny blush on his cheeks and he turned around sharply, "Let's head to the dining room." I giggled and walked alongside him.

I can't believe how big this place is! Hallway, hallway, hallway, oh what a surprise, another hallway! I sighed and when I was about to ask if we were almost there we stood in front of an open door. A big table stood lowly to the ground in the middle of the room. Iroh was already there, "Ah Sora, you are a very pretty girl, all washed up like that." I smiled and smoothed some wrinkles in my clothes awkwardly. I didn't like compliments, they make me feel like I'm being watched or something.

Zuko sat down with a grumpy look on his face. I sat next to him and decided to irritate him a little, just to forget about my current situation. Captured by a grumpy prince being an example. I reached my hand up towards his ponytail and let the thick silky hair slide through my fingers. He tensed up and flashed his head towards me, "What the-"

I pulled an innocent face, "It's so pretty!" I squealed and smiled broadly. His face wrinkled in anger, then a servant came in with our breakfast. Apparently the servant knew I was eating here too, because he was carrying three plates with fish. As he placed them on the table he said in a soft scared voice, "My prince, the avatar was sighted on Kyoshi island."

Zuko jumped up and repeated the servant angrily, then he turned to his uncle, "Uncle, ready the rhinos. He's not getting away from me this time." He walked out of the door. Iroh pointed at the fish with a serious face, "Are you going to finish that?" Zuko stormed back in the room and grabbed the plate, "I was going to save it for later!" He yelled. I looked at Iroh and laughed as he pouted and folded his arms like an angry toddler.

* * *

I stood next to Iroh by the rhinos. I still didn't liked them big ugly beasts. They smelled horrible. Zuko strode towards me with an irritated look on his face, "What are you doing here? Get back to my room!" I shook my head, "I want to go outside. Please take me with you! I pinky promise I will not run away from my beloved prince." I gave him the puppy dog eyes while taking his hand and placing it on my cheek. He flushed a little and groaned, "Pinky promise? You sound like a three year old." Iroh grinned at me over Zuko's shoulder and gave me a thumbs up. I leaned in on Zuko's hand, "Please?" He pulled his hand back as if it was burned, "Okay, just stay as close to me as you can. Don't leave my sight." His voice was filled with authority and irritation.

I smiled at him. Who knew Zuko fell for the cute flirtatious type? I did kind of feel like an overly hormonal teenager but if it meant getting my way with Zuko it was worth it.

Zuko climbed on top of the first rhino and extended his hand toward me. I stared up at him in bewilderment. The way the light hit him from the side, the wind billowed through his black silky hair. Hell, even that ridiculous helmet of his was hot in every aspect.

Zuko cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrow. His only eyebrow mind you. I quickly grabbed his still outstretched hand so I didn't seem too creepy and he pulled my behind him on the rhino in one swift movement. Oh sweet Agni, this thing was bigger than last time! I quickly wrapped my arms around Zuko's chest and buried my face in his back. I felt him shift and when I looked up I saw him smirking over his shoulder. I playfully poked him in the side and he jerked a little.

As the rhinos walked out of the ship one by one I felt sunlight warm my face. Zuko had put his 'I am big and bad' face on, I just knew it. We walked further, over a thin road inbetween big trees. It reminded me so much of my home. Even the sight of the small town ahead of us caused a small pang of homesickness to spread through my body. I turned my head only to spot a quick flash of blue. I rubbed my eyes. Was that-? Nah!

We had reached the edge of the village. Zuko sat a little straighter in the saddle, "Come out, avatar, you can't hide from me forever!" nothing happened. Zuko said a little softer to his soldiers, "Find him." And the soldiers did what he said. Or well, they tried to but they got attacked by weirdly dressed up girls. One of them charged right at us. Zuko pushed me off the rhino, "Hide!" then he shot fireballs (A/N: fireballs? WTF Zuko? Just eww.) at her. She dodged them and jumped but Zuko turned the rhino and she got hit by its tail. Zuko shot another fireball at her but it got deflected by another girl. No wait, that's a guy! I stared harder and realized it was Sokka. In a… dress… and a LOT of makeup… Kinky, I guess.

I ran inside a house just to hear something crash against the wall beside the door. I looked outside through the window to find it had been Zuko and that he now was fighting two girls and Sokka. He took them out with just one kick. One of the girls flew inside and I helped her up. She stared at me, "You're the enemy. Why are you-" I smiled at her, "I am not the enemy. I am just caught up in faith's web." Then I ran outside.

Zuko stood in the middle of the village, "Nice try, avatar. But these little girls can't save you." "Hey, over here!" I whipped my head around to see Aang ready to take on a fight. Zuko took a firebending stance, "Finally." He then shot a strong fireblast at Aang.

But my interest had been long lost. All I could do was stare at the burning houses. I heard a child scream in one of them so I ran as quickly as I could. I ripped the door open to see a mother and three children behind a big pile of burning wood in the middle of the room. I cupped my hands around my mouth, "Stay there! Don't move!" The mother gave me a scared look. I didn't blame her. I wouldn't trust a friend of the firenation either but statements like those can change.

I ran toward the wall, jumped, ran a little over the wall and with a frontflip I stood in front of the woman and her children. I grabbed the youngest one and made sure he was tightly secured on my back. Then I grabbed the other two girls, they were twins no doubt. I breathed a few times to calm myself. But suddenly a part of the roof collapsed causing me act without thinking. I jumped and pushed my feet against the wall behind me, another frontflip and I landed safely with the three children near the door. I sat them on the ground and they ran outside.

I went back to the mother and realized that she was three heads taller than me. So much for carrying her. She looked frightened so I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed her hands, "Listen, you have to run towards me and jump in my hands, I will give you a push." She nodded and I stood next to the burning pile, I felt the flames nip at my back. Another part of the ceiling came down and she ran towards me. I crouched a little, she jumped and landed in my cupped hands. I pushed her upwards with all my might and it worked. She flew over the burning pile and landed ungracefully near the door.

That's when the rest of the ceiling collapsed on top of me. It burned horribly and black nipped at the edge of my vision. No. don't faint! Not now! I could still see a little so that meant I wasn't that stuck. I wiggled a little and screamed in pain as my bare skin touched a searing hot piece of wood. Suddenly the heat got replaced with cold air and I looked up to see Zuko, his face contorted in fright. He quickly pulled me in his arms and out of the remains of the house.

I pointed to the sky, "Zuko, look!" He followed my finger and saw Appa flying away. He turned to his men and yelled, "Back to the ship, don't lose sight of them!" and ran to the rhino with me still in his arms. Everyone climbed on the rhinos and we took off faster than before. I stared at the small dot that was Appa, while I fell back against Zuko's chest. I was sitting in front of him much like when he had tied me up. Was that only yesterday? Wow. It seemed so much longer than that.

A small orange dot fell from Appa into the sea, and seconds later it popped up on the head of a huge ferocious snakelike monster. Aang, whom was the orange dot, made the beast spew a fountain of water over us and the village. I laughed and Zuko groaned, "This is not funny." I smiled at him and immediately I felt my head throb in protest. Wow, what being under a pile of burning wood could do to a person, "It's not indeed, but the fire is out, isn't it?"

* * *

**There, you have it. Zuko could have left her on Kyoshi but he didn't. You know why? Because he cares for her! Though he doesn't know yet. But can you blame him? Sixteen and still a lipvirgin… Awwwwwwwwww! **

**Hey you,**

**Yeah you,**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
